My Friend and the Ego-trip
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: An AU about some Gijinka Digimon going to camp. Some strange occurences happen and one of the Digimon is acting strangly. (Okay a few are but still)


My Friend and the Ego-trip A Gijinka fic by: Asabeth_blue 

It was the first day of summer camp for the children of Crescent-cove.

The trees were once again green and lush; the grass was damp with dew.

Gabumon, Tentomon, Wormmon, Tailmon, Piyomon, Veemon and Agumon were busy splitting themselves into two small groups so they could share cabins.

"Boys in one cabin!" Piyomon stated.

"There are cabins with two beds and others with six." Tailmon said before either of the boys could object.

"Alright, we're settled!" Stated Agumon. He then turned to Veemon and Wormmon, both of which hadn't said a thing since they'd arrived at camp. "Come on guys! Normally you two are trying to beat the snot out of each other!" Wormmon narrowed his eyes at the orange haired boy.

"Am not!"

"There, see?" Wormmon frowned.

"Whatever. Hey! There's Hawkmon!" Everyone groaned as the green haired and sapphire-eyed boy waved to a reddish-brown haired boy wearing a brown headband with a father in the back. Unlike the other boys his arms were actually wings.

"We are _not_ sleeping with that geek!" Stated Agumon, who could be a little hot tempered towards bird-like Gijinka Digimon sometimes. Except Piyomon, cause she was pink. (Barf) But she was dating Gomamon.

"Hey! I'm a geek!" Tentomon piped up, his red hair with orange highlights flashed a little as he turned a deep purple sunglasses-clad glare on the dinosaur type Digimon. Agumon waved his hands at his shorter comrade.

"Well… he's worse!"

"Is not!" Wormmon put in before hurrying over to Hawkmon who had started talking to a dark orange haired boy who had bat-like wings for ears.

"Oh fine! But he can't sleep in the same cabin as us!" Wormmon either didn't hear him or didn't care.

Huffing a bit Agumon turned his glare onto the group.

"Chill out." Gabumon said to his best friend. "Why don't you like Hawkmon, anyway?"

"Just don't." was his response.

"Bad reason." Said Tailmon. She tugged at her yellow clawed gloves absently, an unnerving habit of hers. Agumon grunted before he set off in search of a cabin. It was then Tentomon piped up:

"Where's Veemon got to?"

"Hi Hawkmon!" Said Wormmon as he came up to his friend. Hawkmon smiled.

"Hello. Wormmon, this is Patamon. Patamon, Wormmon." The wing eared boy held out his hand to Wormmon.

"Hey!"

"Yo." Wormmon and Patamon shook hands before Wormmon's eyes glazed over a bit and he seemed to be off in another world.

"Wormmon? Hey! Digiworld calling Wormmon, are you receiving?" Patamon waved his hand in front of the older boys face.

"What flowers?"

"…." Patamon and Hawkmon exchanged glances.

"Ooh Kay! And I thought Gomamon was weird!"

"You know Gomamon?" Wormmon was back in reality again.

"Yeah. He and I live across from each other. But he couldn't come to camp cause his dad took him fishing with his twin younger brothers."

"Bukamon and Bukimon. I know." Hawkmon eyed the two blankly.

"Well now that we've gotten acquainted. Lets go find Armadillomon. He said he was coming here too." Wormmon and Patamon grinned as they nodded and headed off with their friend.

=+=+=

Veemon wandered through the trees, which surrounded the camp. He was normally the noisy hyperactive one. This summer, however, he was going through a little 'Pre-teen' angst, although most of it had to do with his father, Exveemon having died earlier that year.

Veemon kicked a pinecone with all his might, and hit the head of a figure hidden behind a wide trunk.

"Ow! Why you little…!"

"Uh oh." Veemon backed away from the boy who came out from behind the tree. He was taller than Veemon, and a lot stronger. It was Agumon. He'd somehow gotten away from the others, and looked pretty miffed right about now. "Sorry." Veemon said sarcastically, not really liking the older boy. He then noticed something about Agumon's eyes. They were glowing dark red! _Evil red._ Veemon shook off the thought.

"Your dead!"

"Uh… Agumon?"

"Arrrgh!" Agumon ran at the dark-blue haired boy. His face twisted in rage.

"Yikes!"

=+=+=

Armadillomon, a sandy-blond with a southern accent, was calmly wandering through the camp. He watched as Agumon and Gabumon sat on the step of their cabin, playing cards. Tailmon watched them both, peering at their cards and sniggering.

"That's _very_ annoying Tailmon!" Agumon growled. Armadillomon came up to the three friends. He tipped his dark brown fedora politely as they noticed him.

"Howdy! I'm Armadillomon!" Agumon grunted a 'hi'.

"I'm Gabumon. The rude one over there is my best friend Agumon." Said the sky-blue haired boy. Tailmon extended a gloved hand.

"Tailmon. Pleased to meet ya!" Before Armadillomon could react Veemon came crashing out of the trees.

"Help! Agumon's flipped… again!"

"Have not!" Agumon said as Veemon fell flat on his face in front of the group. He leapt to his feet and was about to run in the opposite direction when he realised who he was looking at.

"A… Agumon?! But you… I kicked… you… in woods… red eyes…" He stared open mouthed as Tailmon straightened up, fists on hips. Gabumon and Armadillomon stared at the shorter boy while Agumon glared at his cards, not once glancing up from them.

"I wasn't in the woods." He said nonchalantly.

"But… You were chasing me just a few seconds ago!!" Veemon blurted. Everyone stared at him now.

"He's been right here the entire time." Gabumon said.

"But… but… but…!"

"Oh stop that!" Tailmon snapped. "You sound like a motorboat!" Veemon snapped his jaw shut and glared at the feline. He then turned and walked away in a huff.

"Ya'll know what he's talkin' about?" Armadillomon asked. The three sighed and shook their heads.

"Nope. And we don't want to!" Tailmon leapt from the top of the stairs, landing with all the grace her feline-like body held and patted Armadillomon on the shoulder. "You'll get used to it!"

=+=+=

That night Veemon padded his way quietly out the cabin door and out into the night air. He shuddered a little before pulling the door shut. He then slipped across the patio, down the three stairs and across the stony ground and into the woods.

"Something weird is going on." He whispered to himself. "And I'm gonna find out what!" Just then he was tackled to the ground and before you could say 'Cheese tastes odd' he was lifted off the ground and flown up into a tall tree. "What the…" He felt a hand clamp his mouth.

"Sssh. They'll hear you!" Veemon shoved the hand off of his mouth, and turned to see a boy with wings for ears. Patamon.

"Who?"

"The evil clones!" Veemon got this blank expression on his face for about ten seconds.

"Oh! So that's who I bumped into!" Patamon slumped.

"Your in a lot of trouble!" He hissed.

"Whatever. I'm getting down!"

"Wait!" But Veemon had already slid to the ground. Grumbling under his breath. _Evil clones my butt!_

He stalked through the trees, aware of the shadow, which followed him.

"If you're so scared of these guys then why are you following me?!" Patamon frowned.

"So you don't get killed!"

"The only person who's going to get killed is _you _if you keep stalking me!"

"What?! I am not stalking you!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Die!!!" Both boys were caught off guard by Piyomon and Agumon – eyes glowing bright red – leaping out at them.

"Not again!" Veemon cried, dodging Agumon's clawed hands. Piyomon caught Patamon as he tried to fly into the trees.

"Lemme go!" Agumon leapt at Veemon who fell over backwards, causing the older boy to go sailing over his head and smacked into a tree, right side first. He promptly turned into smoke and evaporated.

"Whoa!"

"Help!" A crazed Piyomon was dragging Patamon into the trees. Veemon followed at a distance until he came to a deep-bowled clearing. Tentomon stood in the middle, next to a large pool of black liquid.

"Good!" He said as the clone dropped Patamon on the opposite side. "Hello. I am the great clone-master!" Tentomon told a rather nervous Patamon.

"Hello mister I-sniff-dope-a-lot." Veemon muttered under his breath as he slipped around behind his crazed-psycho friend.

"As you might have guessed by now," He droned on. "I am cloning everyone so I can…"

"Take over the world?" Patamon supplied. Tentomon flushed angrily.

"You ruined the mood!"

"And I'll ruin more than that! Vee-head-butt!" Veemon flew out of the trees and hit Tentomon in his back, sending him flying into the black goo.

"_No!_" Tentomon cried as the Goo started to engulf him. Patamon kicked the evil-clone of Piyomon in her side, and she exploded. "Veemon! You're my friend! Help me!"

"No can do, dude. You seriously need medical help, you know that?!"

"Imbecile!"

"Touché."

"Maybe we should help him." Patamon said as Tentomon coughed on a mouthful of the black goo. Veemon scoffed at this. Just then Wormmon showed up with Tailmon.

"Yow! Who's a noisy evil guy then, eh Tentomon?" Stated the white haired tomboy.

"I'll ::Cough:: kill you all! ::Splutter::" Tailmon rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, I brought some rope, lets get him outta that stuff!" Wormmon said, pulling a rolled up rope from his shoulder.

=+=+=

The next day Tentomon was taken to the hospital for the mentally disturbed. Cursing the whole way!

"Bye! Hope your brain gets better!" Tailmon yelled after the caged red head.

"Hey Wormmon," Veemon said to his friend after they'd finished waving goodbye to their nut-case friend. "How did you and Gatomon know where we were?" Patamon grinned.

"I told them about Tentomon's 'Little visits' to that clearing since last summer." He said. Wormmon nodded.

"Yeah. Plus I saw you leave the cabin when I was coming back from Tailmon and Piyomon's cabin."

"What?! What were you doing over there?" Veemon eyed his friend, who blushed heatedly. Tailmon slipped her arm around his waist and grinned at the looks she got from her friends.

"Lets just say we're dating now!" She said, kissing Wormmon on the cheek, who blushed even more. While Piyomon smiled at her friend happily. Agumon frowned.

"I thought you liked _me_!"

"As if! Don't let your ego affect your stupidity!" She stated. Agumon sulked.

"Damn. Hey! At least Palmon's still free!" Everyone moaned.

=Finitio=

A/N: Oh look, stupidity. You like? The couple of Gatomon and Wormmon was actually from a dream I had of the two of them kissing, as Digimon… I should seek professional help… Ja ne!


End file.
